Trying to Survive
by RoseMaple
Summary: Cato felt the small baby bump and gasped. Three thoughts ran through his mind; first, his girlfriend, Clove was going to kill him. Second, he knew the baby was a boy. And third, he needed to get this girl and his unborn child out of the arena alive. For that, he might have to risk his life. Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

Effie glared daggers at Daisy and she looked down.

"How could you let this happen?" Effie demanded while crossing her arms.

"It wasn't my fault. I told him to leave me alone. He wouldn't listen." Daisy answered, trying to hold back her tears.

"You do realize that the Hunger Games are starting in an hour!" Effie huffed. "What are we supposed to do now? We don't have time to get an appointment!"

"I don't know." Daisy shrugged slightly before her shoulders slumped.

"Oh, good Lord!" Effie threw her hands in the air. "I knew this would happen one day."

Daisy looked out the window. She wasn't prepared for the games but throwing this at her was going to get her killed a lot faster then before. Haymitch entered the room and frowned.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"We just found out that dearest Daisy is... is pregnant!" Effie screeched. Haymitch's mouth dropped open. He looked at Daisy in surprise and shock. "Whoa what?"

"Yes, amazing isn't it?" Effie said with fake cheerfulness.

"How did this happen? Whose kid is it?" Haymitch asked. Daisy gulped. She mumbled a name.

"WHAT?" Haymitch looked at Daisy with wide eyes. "WHOA! You do know that, that guy is going to kill you the first chance he gets?"

"Yes I do." Daisy nodded slightly.

"This _had_ to happen! This just had to happen!" Effie yelled. Daisy's eyes welled up with tears. Haymitch gave Effie a glare. "Effie, mind excusing us for a bit?" He asked.

"No not at all." Effie murmured and walked out of the room. Haymitch put a hand around Daisy's shoulders. "Hey kid, you're going to do great. Just focus on the games." He said in a soothing tone.

"How can I when the baby's going to be distracting me the whole time?"

"So, you want to get rid of it?" Haymitch asked.

Daisy looked away. "Not really. I mean it's mine too and..." Daisy's voice trailed off.

"I get what you mean kid. Just try and get out alive. You're a healer, you'll be able to take care of yourself and you're smart too. You can do this." Haymitch encouraged. Dasiy nodded slowly.

"Alright then, come on; let's get you to the arena." Haymitch squeezed Daisy's shoulder lightly and nodded at her. Daisy looked one more time through the window and then followed Haymitch out where Effie was waiting for her. Never before had Daisy been this scared.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Daisy looked around her. The counter had begun and she was standing in the arena. She smiled at Rue, who had become her friend. Thresh simply nodded at her. District 11 was the one Daisy was the friendliest with. Daisy tried not to look at Clove and definitely not Cato. Suddenly, the gong rang and Daisy nearly panicked. She knew what she had to do. Grabbing a pack quickly, she started to run towards the woods, ignoring the cries and screams she heard. Daisy ran deep into the woods until she had to stop for breath. She patted her small baby bump and smiled.

"I guess that's enough running for today." Daisy opened the pack and brought out a bottle. She drank the water quickly and instantly felt better. Daisy saw a small stream and she refilled the bottle. Placing it back in the pack, she flung it over her shoulders and slipped the straps on. Daisy walked through the woods for a couple of hours until she came across a clearing. There were green leaves all over the ground and rays of sunlight peaked through the spaces between the tall trees. Daisy looked up and saw various birds hopping from branch to branch.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice came from behind Daisy.

Daisy whirled around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Rue. Rue smiled at her.

"Hey." Daisy said as she pulled Rue into a hug. Rue was like the younger sister Daisy never had. Daisy kissed Rue's frizzy black hair and steeped back.

"The games have begun. I'm-I'm kind of scared." Rue whispered.

"I know, it's a bit scary." Daisy rubbed Rue's back. Being a healer, she was used too being visited by little kids with broken arms and legs and bleeding lips. She loved kids.

"I found an apple tree. I'll show you." Rue took Daisy's hand in her smaller one and led her out of the clearing. They walked for a while until they saw a tall apple tree. Daisy picked Rue up slowly so that she could reach the lowest branch. Rue snapped a whole branch off and eleven apples tumbled down. Daisy placed Rue on the ground and they collected the apples and placed them in their packs while taking two out to eat. They started walking again, to get deeper into the woods.

"They're delicious." Daisy said while biting into the juicy fruit. Rue grinned happily. Night began to fall and the air grew chilly.

"We should climb a tree. It's not safe to sleep on the ground." Daisy looked around for a tall tree. Rue nodded in agreement. They found a tree that's leaves would hide them. Rue climbed quickly and Daisy handed her the packs before gripping the trunk in her hands. She whispered a prayer before starting to climb. As soon as she got to a middle branch, she plopped down on it and rubbed the baby bump.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispered to it. Rue looked at her questioningly. "Who are you talking to?" She asked. Daisy smiled. "Can you keep a secret?"

Rue nodded and Daisy leaned in closer. She placed Rue's hand gently on her belly. "Baby, meet Rue. Rue meet baby."

Rue's face broke into a grin. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "Can I be the godmother?" She asked. Daisy chuckled. "Aren't you a bit young to be a godmother? How about you be the aunt?"

Rue's face lit up. "Really?"

"Sure why not. You're like my sister anyway." Daisy said. Rue nodded happily. Daisy put an arm around her and carefully wrapped the rope around them to keep them from falling. The two of them settled for the night, knowing that tomorrow would bring more death. Thresh looked up at the tree and then left the area. Rue was safe with Daisy, that's all he needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Death

Daisy and Rue woke up in the morning as the sunlight hit them in the eyes. Daisy rubbed her eyes and Rue smiled at her sleepily.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you?" Daisy asked.

"Fine, let's get something to eat and drink." Rue slowly started untying the rope and pulled it off. She wrapped it and placed it into her pack. She hopped down from the tree and landed on the ground softly. Daisy took a deep breath and whispered another prayer before climbing down slowly. She stepped on the ground and rubbed her belly, whispering an apology. Daisy took Rue's hand and they started walking through the forest. Rue and Daisy heard a rustling sound and turned around. Seeing nothing, they started walking again. Suddenly they heard cries and screams. Rue and Daisy looked around and saw five figures at a distance. Daisy looked closer and her heart nearly stopped. Cato plunged a dagger into someone's chest and that person fell down lifeless. Clove snickered and started mimicking the dead boy's dying words. They were just about to leave when Clove spotted Daisy and Rue. She smirked before grabbing Cato's arm. She pointed at Daisy and Rue, who were too terrified to move. Cato took out his sword and sneered.

"RUN!" Daisy screamed and let go of Rue's hand. They separated quickly and started running. Daisy felt someone running behind her but she didn't turn back to look. She ran and ran until she came across a river. Hopping on the stones quickly, she ran deeper and deeper in the woods. The person behind her hadn't given up and Daisy already felt like vomiting. Her belly was starting to pain and she knew this wasn't healthy for the baby but if she didn't run then they would certainly die. Daisy's breathing was coming out in gasps and her vision was getting blurry. A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and whirled her around, pushing her till her back was to a tree. A shiny sword glinted at her throat. Cato looked at her with a murderous look in his eyes. He pressed the sword deeper into Daisy's neck. A bead of blood slid down her neck.

"Well if it isn't the healer from 12." He sneered. "You knew you were going to die quickly, right?" Daisy didn't answer.

"Answer when I'm talking to you!" Cato yelled and Daisy looked away and imagined that she was anywhere but there. Somewhere where it was only her and her baby.

"You're a real space case aren't you?" Cato scowled. Daisy blinked her eyes twice before turning back to Cato. "Excuse me?"

"Fuck you!" Cato growled and pressed the sword deeper into Daisy's neck. She winced when she felt the blood. Cato got ready to swipe the knife, planning on cutting her neck off. Daisy looked at him with big watery eyes.

"Don't kill me." She said simply.

"And why wouldn't I want to do that?" Cato answered with a smirk.

Daisy didn't want to tell him about the baby. She didn't answer and instead tried to think happy thoughts. Cato got frustrated at her lack of response and he hit her hard on the face with the handle of the sword. Blood ran down Daisy's face from a deep gash. She fell down and clutched her wounded cheek.

"Ouch." She said in a low voice. Cato was getting even more frustrated. Why wasn't she screaming? Crying? Begging for mercy? Offering to do anything if he spared her life?

Cato picked her up by her arm, forcing her face to look at his. Something about her stopped Cato from killing her. Maybe it was her looks. She was certainly beautiful; with raven black straight hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were chocolate and her skin seemed so soft that he wanted to touch it again, like he had last time. He just wanted to ki- Cato shook his head. What was he thinking? He growled in anger.

"So healer, give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you." Cato said. Daisy again didn't answer.

"Well then, I don't see why I shouldn't kill you." Cato raised his sword and just as he was about to stab it in Daisy's chest, she mumbled something. Cato froze and looked at her.

"What?" He asked, his eyes narrowing into slits and his eye brows furrowing.

"I'm- I'm pregnant. Its y-yours." She stammered slowly. Those four words changed Cato's life.


	3. Chapter 3: Help?

Cato nearly died of shock. He looked at Daisy and then stumbled back. "W-w-w-what?" He stammered. Daisy looked at him with a blank expression. Her neck and cheek were still bleeding and she knew if she didn't close up the wounds then they would get infected.

"Liar." Cato muttered. No way in hell was he going to believe this.

"It's true." Daisy answered. Cato shook his head, as if to clear his mind. He shouldn't believe her. He wouldn't believe her. He _couldn't_ believe her.

Daisy saw the disbelief in his eyes and she took his hand. Before he could snatch it back, she placed it on the baby bump. Cato felt the small baby bump and gasped. Three thoughts ran through his mind; first, his girlfriend, Clove was going to kill him. Second, he knew the baby was a boy. And third, he needed to get this girl and his unborn child out of the arena alive. Daisy let go of his hand but he kept it on her belly. It was amazing; he was going to be a father. And then he frowned. What if Daisy died in the arena? His first child would die too. Cato came to a sudden conclusion. "I'll help you." He said slowly.

Daisy's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Cato put his sword back in its sheath. "Yeah, but for the kid, not because I like you or anything."

Daisy got up off the ground. "Of course."

Cato was biting his lip. He had no idea what to do. How exactly was he supposed to help her survive? "Look, I'll see what I can do, for now just stay out of our way. If you get caught then the situation would worsen. So just lie low. I could get you some medicine though. For your um… cuts."

Daisy nodded. "I think I can make my own ointment."

Cato looked at Daisy with a confused expression. "Your own… oh yeah, you're a healer. Fine then, just don't do anything that could harm my kid."

"I won't." Daisy answered. Daisy looked up at Cato. "Could you also not kill Rue?"

"No. I have to kill her. Right now, there are only 12 people left. There are six of us, and then Thresh, Rue, you, Foxface and two other tributes. I'm planning on winning this thing."

"Yeah but how can six people win?" Daisy asked. Cato shrugged. "I guess we'd fight each other and then whoever lived would be the Victor."

Daisy frowned. "You were planning on killing your own friends?"

Cato glared at her. "We aren't friends. More like acquaintances."

"Oh." Daisy looked away. Cato's ears perked up. He listened carefully and then his eyes widened.

"You need to run." Cato said to Daisy. Daisy looked bewildered and Cato groaned. He pushed her. "Go! Run!" He hissed. Daisy finally understood what he was saying. She turned around and started running. She didn't turn back but she could hear the cackling of Clove's laughter. Daisy kept running until she bumped into someone. Daisy looked at the person who had fallen on the ground. She let out a sigh and fell down on her knees, taking Rue in her arms. Rue sobbed silently in Daisy's arms. "I'm s-scared." Rue said between sobs.

"I know sweetheart." Daisy continued to rub Rue's back until she eventually stopped crying. "Did you get hurt?" Daisy asked. Rue shook her head. "You're hurt though."

"Yeah." The blood on Daisy's neck had dried. She took out the bottle of water and a few cloth bandages from the pack. She washed the wound on her neck as best as she could and then wrapped the bandage around it. She would have to make an ointment later.

"Rue come on, we need to get deeper into the forest." Daisy stood up and took Rue's hand in hers.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Fire. There was fire everywhere. Daisy woke up first when she saw the bright flames. She started to shake Rue's shoulder. "Rue. Rue wake up." She whispered desperately. Rue opened her eyes and they widened when she saw the flames. She quickly undid the ropes and jumped from the tree with the packs. Daisy started down too. Her feet touched the ground and she started running. Rue was in front of her and she dodged a fireball. Another fireball nearly hit Daisy but missed by an inch. They kept running until the pain in Daisy's stomach made her fall down. She clutched her belly and nearly screamed. Suddenly everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Reaping

**Hiaho: Thanks for commenting. You do have a point but I like to have a series of flashbacks and memories in my stories. So along the story, the back story is also written. If you want to know the back story, then keep reading ;) (Like this chapter for example!) **

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

_Daisy tied her long hair in a ponytail. She then slipped on simple white shoes that matched her white dress. She was very scared. She was terrified. Her mother smiled at her. A slow, sad smile that told Daisy everything; her mother was wishing her luck. Daisy hugged her mother one last time._

_Daisy was now standing in the row of seventeen year old girls. She closed her eyes tightly and whispered a prayer. Effie came on stage and she started talking. But Daisy wasn't focusing to what she was saying; she just kept praying. Effie picked a small piece of paper and unfolded it with a wide smile. _

"_Daisy Stem," Effie's voice came and Daisy opened her eyes as a tear slipped down. She could hear her mother burst into tears. She could hear the other women trying to calm her down. She could hear her mother call her name. Daisy wiped away her tears and started walking towards the stage. Effie held out her hand and Daisy took it. She stood on one side while Effie called the boy's name. _

"_Stephan Aygon." Effie said and a boy of about 15 came up the stage. His lip was trembling and she could tell that he was as scared as she was. They shook hands while a smiling Effie loomed over them. Daisy's mother came to see her and they held each other until it was time to go. Daisy's mother took off her locket and put it around Daisy's neck._

"_For luck." She whispered and kissed her daughter's forehead. Daisy nodded. The locket was a heart locket pendent and inside the heart were two pictures. One of her mother and one of her father._

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

_Cato was ready for the reaping. He was going to volunteer, just like his father wanted him to. He had been trained for this and Clove was volunteering with him. They were going to win. As soon as the female tribute was about to be picked, Clove shouted that she volunteered as tribute. Cato did the same when the male tribute was announced. They shook hands and shared a smirk. The other tributes were going down. Cato's father came to visit him. He grabbed Cato's shoulders._

"_Win this and do not disgrace me." His father said and Cato nodded. _

_His father nodded briefly and then left, without wishing his son luck or hugging him. But Cato didn't care. He hated his father just as much as his father hated him. Cato's arrogance and self centeredness came from his father. The gentle side of him came from his mother, who had died while giving birth to Cato's youngest sister. Four girls now entered the room, two elder then Cato and two younger. The youngest, a girl of 14, ran to Cato and hugged him while crying. The two elder sisters simply folded their arms and gave Cato a look of disapproval. The eldest approached him._

"_You aren't our father Cato." She said. "You win this thing and it'll change you forever." _

"_Just like it changed you both?" Cato asked his elder sisters._

"_No, in a worse way. Because we didn't love someone while we were fighting." The eldest replied. _

"_I don't love anyone." Cato mumbled. _

"_Keep telling yourself that. We all know about Clove." The second eldest sister remarked. Cato's eyes hardened. "I don't care about her." _

"_It doesn't matter if you do or if you don't. You have never broken a promise in your life. Don't start now." The eldest said. Cato scowled. The second youngest hugged Cato and wished him luck. The eldest handed Cato a small packet. _

"_Use this when in dire need." She said. Cato slipped it into his pocket. _

"_You know my strategy. Get out alive little brother. If you do, then I'll duel you, then we can determine who is better." The second eldest said. _

"_Yeah like I'm dying to know if you're stronger then me. I'm obviously a heck lot stronger." Cato snorted. _

"_And you're also a heck lot arrogant then I am. That confidence is going to get you killed." The second eldest answered. Cato rolled his eyes. He was prepared for this and having two elder sisters that were Victors helped a lot._

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviews make my day! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: He will Die

**A/N: This is a long chapter because I felt the previous one was short! Remember to review!**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Daisy opened her eyes slowly as the rays of light seeped in. Everything seemed so bright. Was she in heaven? She tried to sit up when she recognized the area she was in. She was in the clearing, where she had met Rue. Daisy sighed, she wasn't dead. Suddenly two hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her to lie back down. She looked up and saw Cato. "What are you doing here?" Daisy asked.

"You idiot!" He yelled. Daisy blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You stupid idiot! You know every time I think maybe you're not a real thicko and every time you prove me wrong!" Cato yelled some more. Daisy looked at Cato with furrowed eyebrows. She had no idea what he was talking about. Cato rubbed his right eye. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I told you not to do anything that would get _my_ child hurt!" Cato glared at her.

"I didn't try to hurt it. I was running from the fire. What did you expect me to do? Wait around for the fire to fry me?"

Cato looked at Daisy in wonder. He had never seen her this mad before. She was usually the calm and composed one. However, she did have a point.

"Whatever." Cato mumbled. "You're still an idiot."

"What? Why am I the idiot?" Daisy asked.

"Because you are." Cato answered with a smirk. Daisy realized he never smiled. She wondered why.

"Do you know where Rue is?" Daisy asked.

"Do I look like I care where she is?" Cato retorted. Daisy sighed. She wasn't going to get answers out of this hard hearted person. Daisy started to get up again and Cato pushed her back down.

"Go back to sleep." Cato said, his eyes hard.

"But I'm fine." Daisy answered as she tried to get up again. Cato groaned and pinned her down, his hands on both of her arms and his knees on either side of her thighs.

"Do as I say. And you are not fine. When I found you, you were black and red and your arms and legs were burning." Cato said, his icy eyes staring into Daisy's brown ones.

"But I'm perfectly fine now and as good as new." Daisy argued. Cato growled in anger. "You try to get up and I'll cut off your legs. And that's a promise."

Daisy gulped and looked at Cato with big eyes. He got off of her and smirked. It was nice to know that she was scared of him. Daisy stayed where she was for a while until she got bored.

"Cato can I get up now?" Daisy asked. Cato rolled his eyes. "Fine get up if you fucking want to! Just don't expect me to support you when you fall."

Daisy smiled and sat up slowly. She looked at Cato who was glaring at her. She placed one foot on the ground and then the other. Pushing with her hands, she slowly got onto her feet. As soon as she stood up, she grabbed a tree to steady herself. Cato watched her with raised eyebrows. Daisy took a step forward, still holding the tree. A pang of pain shot up her leg.

"Ouch." She mumbled as she scrunched up her face. Cato chuckled.

But Daisy wasn't going to give up. She took another step forward and as soon as she put her foot down another pang of intense pain shot up her leg and she fell. Two strong arms grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"This is why you're an idiot." Cato muttered.

Daisy held onto Cato for dear life. He was about to say something when he breathed in the scent of her hair and nearly smiled. It smelled of daisies. Cato suddenly buried his face slightly in her soft hair and tightened his hold around her waist. Daisy felt Cato's hold tightening and she smiled. She had the feeling he felt safe in her arms and she clutched the back of his shirt and pulled him closer. She laid her face on Cato's neck, breathing in his scent. She felt comfortable in his arms and she shifted slightly to be able to hold Cato even closer. They sat there for a while, both of them with smiles on their faces just absorbing the feeling of having comfort until Cato pulled away and cleared his throat. His cheeks were bright red.

"Uh... Are you hungry?" Cato asked trying to get his cheeks back to their normal color.

Daisy shook her head and looked away, trying to figure out what just happened. She sat down properly and stretched out her legs in front of her. She carefully folded up the jeans she was wearing and nearly gasped when she saw her skin. It was red and black, just like a certain Career had mentioned. She would definitely have to make some ointment for her legs.

"Cato where are the rest of the Careers?" Daisy asked.

"During the fire, we got separated. I bet I'll find them soon enough. Do you have any allies?"

"Mainly Rue and Thresh."

"Thresh? Are you serious?" Cato looked at Daisy in disbelief.

"He's very nice and sweet. He just doesn't open up to strangers too easily."

"Yeah but he'd kill me if he got the chance. I'll see if I can find the shortie. She'll be able to take care of you, right? I mean with your legs and everything, you won't be able to walk for a while."

Daisy nodded. "Sure, I think she can help me."

"Well, then, I'll be back. I hope I find shortie before I find the rest of the Careers." Cato said while running a hand through his hair. He handed Daisy a bow and arrows. "If you're attacked by someone then you'll have to defend yourself somehow. You do know how to use these, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Daisy answered.

"Oh and this is the only time I'm not going to kill your little friend. Next time I see her, she'll die." Cato said as his eyes went hard again. He left without another word. Daisy lay back down and looked at the canopy of leaves above her. She placed the bow next to her just in case she needed it. She lay there for a while thinking about the hug that had just taken place. She smiled to herself; even Cato had a soft side. Finally she decided she should exercise her legs. Daisy rubbed her legs slowly and they started to feel a bit better. Holding a tree trunk again, she pulled herself up until she was standing. She lifted her right foot slowly and put it on the floor. She grimaced when she felt the pain. She lifted her other foot and placed it on the ground softly. She started walking slowly around the clearing. It took her a long time to get one round completed. After one round was completed she rubbed her legs and massaged them with some cold green leaves which relaxed her leg muscles.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Daisy had waited hours for someone to come. She was even surprised that none of the Careers had found her. She mainly exercised her legs and massaged them. They were blood red now but at least the black was gone. Daisy looked around and noticed night was falling. It was getting darker and chillier. She rubbed her bare arms, trying to keep herself warm. Where was Cato? It was getting really cold and Daisy was shivering. Her lips were turning blue and she licked them. She was getting scared too. Daisy heard a wolf howl in the distance and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Well, well, well the healer. It's a wonder you're not dead." A voice came from behind Daisy. She was still holding a tree trunk and standing while she whirled around. Glimmer stood there with a smirk on her face. Daisy's eyes widened as fear made her stomach turn. Glimmer's knife glinted in the moonlight as she approached Daisy. She pressed the tip of the knife on Daisy's chest, near her right shoulder blade.

"You'll be an easy kill." Glimmer said with a chuckle. "Maybe I should start by cutting your arms and then your legs and then your head. How about that? Hm? It seems like fun."

Daisy didn't answer but instead looked for the bow and arrow Cato had left her. It was lying behind Glimmer. She would never be able to reach it. Daisy gritted her teeth and avoided looking into Glimmer's cold eyes. Glimmer pressed the tip of the knife deeper into Daisy's chest. Daisy felt the wet feeling of blood soak her shirt. Glimmer pressed deeper but she was taking her time. She wanted Daisy to die a slow death. Daisy took her chances and she pushed Glimmer back. Glimmer was taken by surprise and she glared at Daisy before taking her arms and pinning them above her head.

"Aw, is the healer hurt?" Glimmer mocked. "Poor baby. Maybe she could heal herself when I'm done? Hm? Never mind, no one can heal death." Glimmer laughed a cold hollow laugh. Glimmer ran the tip of the knife on Daisy's cheek. Daisy winced as Glimmer cut through the bruise Cato had caused. Three long cuts formed on both of Daisy's cheeks and blood dripped down. Daisy struggled to pull her arms away from Glimmer's grip but the latter wasn't a Career for no reason; her grip was made of iron. Glimmer chuckled at Daisy's useless attempts to get free. She pressed the knife on the previous wound she had caused on Daisy's chest. The knife found the small wound and Glimmer pressed the knife deeper and deeper. Daisy could feel it going through her chest and she screamed. Glimmer smirked and pressed it more. Daisy screamed again and again. She could feel the blood on her skin. It felt wet and cold. Daisy's breathing was coming in gasps as tears ran down her cheeks and she struggled. Glimmer smiled, she loved the cries and the pain she was causing. Daisy screamed again. She felt dizzy. Suddenly Glimmer's eyes widened and she looked down. A long knife was going through her stomach. She fell down, the knife she was holding falling on the ground next to her.

_**Boom. **_

Daisy didn't see who had saved her as she crumpled on to the ground. Someone grabbed her and pressed cloth on her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. She felt someone shake her and call her name. And then she felt cold water on her face. Daisy blinked her eyes as her vision cleared. Cato was looking at her with an expression of worry.

"Cato? W-what took you... so long?"

"I left you a damn bow and arrows. Can't you use your head sometimes?"

"I was... trying to walk. I-I didn't know that G-Glimmer was right... there." She paused before asking, "Cato why do people like to... like to cause others pain?"

Cato bit his bottom lip. He didn't say anything for a long time. After some time he looked away. "I don't know."

"W-where-"

"Shh, don't talk. Just stay still." Cato grabbed some cloth bandages, cotton balls and a cream. Daisy was now lying on his lap as he cleaned her cheek wound and applied the cream. He paused before slipping the sleeve of her shirt off. He pulled the shirt down a bit to expose the wound and nothing else. He washed it as Daisy winced and tried not to cry. He applied the cream and then loosely placed the cloth bandage on it, not tying it or wrapping it. Throughout, his eyes were hard and he was frowning. After that he pushed her sleeve back and pulled her closer. Daisy closed her eyes.

"Cato will... will you leave? When I-I fall asleep?" Daisy asked.

Cato shook his head. "No. Go to sleep."

Daisy nodded slowly and grabbed Cato's shirt and turned towards his chest. She pulled closer and he placed his jacket over her. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Cato bending down as he kissed her forehead and laid his forehead on hers. Daisy smiled.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Silvia frowned as she watched the TV screen. She saw her younger brother kiss the forehead of the girl lying in his lap. Her father sat on the sofa and her younger sisters sat next to him. Her father looked grim and her youngest sister was crying.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" The second eldest sister, Shine, asked. Silvia nodded.

"He's going to die. He's going to die." Shine said. "If it comes down to the girl and him, he's going to give up his life. He won't have his child die."

"We'll take the kid. We can give him or her a better life then she can." Their father said.

Silvia glared at her father. "No we will not. She loves him just as much as he loves her. We're not taking a baby away from his or her mother."

"I will not have my grandchild living with filth. Cato would've wanted me to take the baby."

"No Cato would've wanted you to leave her and their baby alone. He hates you."

"My son does not hate me." The father stood up and glared at Silvia as he approached her. She took her sword out in a flash. "Don't come near me." She hissed.

Her father stopped and sneered. "I will take the child and you will not stop me." He turned away and walked out of the room.

"I can't watch anymore." The youngest said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Brother isn't really going to die is he? Please tell me he'll live."

"We'll see. I still have faith that he'll survive." Silvia said. She hoped that her brother was as strong as he claimed he was. She hugged her youngest sister as tears started to fall down her cheeks. No, her brother would die.

He would die.


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving

That night, Silvia prayed for the first time in her life. She prayed for her brother, because now only God could save him.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Daisy opened her eyes slowly and looked up. Cato's forehead was still on hers and he was asleep, his warm breath falling on Daisy's cheek. She decided to wait until Cato woke up to move. Daisy looked at Cato's face and she smiled. He looked so peaceful, so comfortable. Daisy lifted her hand and touched Cato's cheek. She brushed his hair with her hands and smoothed it back. Finally she turned slightly and lightly kissed Cato's lips. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer, kissing him a bit more. She let go and pulled back. Cato opened his eyes and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She turned red.

"Well, I didn't know that you had that in you." Cato said calmly and lifted his head. Daisy turned redder. Cato chuckled. "How are your wounds, tomato?"

Daisy scrunched up her face. "I am not a tomato."

"You sure do look like one." Cato answered. He took his jacket off of Daisy and placed his hand on the neckline of her shirt and pulled her sleeve down.

"W-what are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"Inspecting your wound. Why? What did you expect me to be doing?" Cato raised an eyebrow. Daisy blushed again. "Uh nothing."

Cato smirked, knowing very well what Daisy thought he was doing. He decided to tease her a bit more. Cato bent down and his breath fell on Daisy's bare shoulder.

"Uh what are you d-doing?" Daisy asked again.

"Will you stop asking that? I'm inspecting your wound." Cato smiled to himself. He traced his finger around the wound. Daisy tensed up as Cato lifted the cloth bandage and his fingers touched the skin below her shoulder. His lips lingered just above her skin and she felt his hot breath. Daisy started to fidget. Cato was trying to keep his chuckles under control. Finally he pulled back and smirked. Cato couldn't control his chuckles anymore and he burst into laughter. Daisy turned pink as she realized he was messing with her.

"Cato stop it." She said.

"Oh my God! You should've seen your face. You actually thought I was going to..." Cato's laughter took over. Daisy looked at him laughing and smiled, at least he wasn't being his usual hard hearted self. "Oh God." Cato said holding his stomach. "My stomach is hurting from laughing so hard." Finally Cato stopped laughing and looked at Daisy, who was frowning.

"It's not nice to make fun of someone." Daisy said.

"Whatever." Cato rolled his eyes. He took out some fresh bandages and this time wrapped them around Daisy's chest wound. It was difficult but he managed to do it. He removed the bandages from her cheeks and reapplied them too.

"There, you're as good as new." Cato said. "Well not really. But I'm not a healer and I still did a pretty good job."

Daisy nodded. "Yes, thank you." She started to sit up and Cato supported her back until she was sitting beside him. She looked at Cato. "I'm hungry. Do you have any food?"

"No I don't. Seriously, you think I'd run around without food? You're crazy. But then again, most healers are." Cato grabbed some food and pushed it onto Daisy's lap. She ate slowly.

"Cato aren't you going to eat?" Daisy asked.

"No. I'm not hungry."

"You're pale. How long has it been since you ate?"

"A few days. I'll live." Cato looked away. Daisy frowned. "Cato you need to eat. Starving yourself won't help."

Cato shook his head stubbornly. Daisy groaned. "Stop being a baby. Come on, eat something."

Cato shook his head again. Daisy raised a spoon to his lips but he turned his head away. Daisy bit her lip and then came up with a plan. "Oh my God! It's a mocking jay!" She yelled. Cato turned his head back. "Wh-" Cato began and Daisy pushed the spoon into his mouth. She smiled a victorious smile as Cato swallowed the food. "Ha! I win!" Daisy said. Cato glared at her. "Yeah one spoon, big deal."

A while later Daisy widened her eyes. "Oh no! It's Clove!" She screamed and Cato again began to ask where when Daisy pushed another spoon into his mouth. "I win again!" Daisy grinned.

Cato rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh look Cato! It's Rue!" She said. Cato smirked. "I'm not falling f-" Daisy pushed an entire bun into his mouth. Cato nearly choked. Daisy smiled. "It's not very nice to take food out of your mouth."

Cato glared at her as he chewed on the bread. He swallowed and grabbed a green apple. Daisy looked at him with happiness. "You're going to eat now?"

Cato smiled and then his eyes widened. "It's President Snow!" He exclaimed. Daisy's eyes widened in surprise and she looked around. "Where? Whe-" Cato stuffed the apple into her open mouth. He then looked at her sweetly. "It's not very nice to take food out of your mouth." He said, mocking Daisy's voice. Daisy growled. He was mocking her! She bit into the apple and chewed it slowly while glaring at Cato who was still smirking. They both turned when they heard the rustling of leaves. Rue ran out from behind a bush and into Daisy's arms. She was sobbing softly. Cato took out his sword.

"D-Daisy." Rue said between sobs. Daisy pulled her closer and rubbed her back. "It's okay. It's okay." Cato didn't say anything as he watched Daisy comfort Rue. "Rue are you hurt?" Daisy asked. Rue pulled back and nodded slowly before pushing up her right trouser leg. A deep gash came into view and Daisy's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey baby, it's going to be okay. It didn't get your muscle or your bone." Daisy said and pulled Rue onto her lap. Rue hugged Daisy and Daisy whispered soothing words to her. She looked at Cato who still had his sword out. She shook her head, her eyes pleading him not to kill her. Cato frowned and then put his sword away. He threw some bandages and cream at Daisy before turning away.

"You're leaving?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. She's here now." Cato left, disappearing into the thick forest before Daisy could stop him. Daisy frowned. Why did she care if he was with her or not? Daisy sighed, she knew the answer. She needed him.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Daisy carefully tied the bandage around Rue's leg. She had to do it with one hand since her right arm was near the wound and it hurt if she moved it. Rue sat silently and tried not to wince when Daisy applied the cream. After she was done dressing Rue's wound, she sat back and pulled Rue into her arms, cursing President Snow for allowing a 12 year old girl in the games.

"Daisy, why did Cato help you?" Rue asked slowly.

"Because deep inside, Cato is really a good guy." Daisy answered.

"But he's a Career and he's killed a lot of people."

"Yes, he has but he that's because he lets others rule over him and not his own self."

Rue nodded in understanding. Daisy rocked her silently and sang a soft lullaby. Rue fell asleep in her arms.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

No, no, no, he was _not_ thinking of her. Cato shook his head for the five hundredth time in two days. He felt so frustrated. He had no idea why he cared about her health, or if she was safe. At first he told himself it was because she was carrying his baby and it _was_ partially because of that but what was the other part? Cato shook his head again. He felt like screaming out loud. Clove eyed him suspiciously. He kept shaking his head.

"Cato what's wrong?" Clove asked.

"Uh nothing." Cato quickly replied. Marvel looked at him with the same suspicious expression. There was something going on with the leader of the alliance.

"Maybe it's because Glimmer died." The girl from District 4, Maya, said. Cato nearly rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I really miss her." He said in a sarcastic voice. However, the sarcasm was missed.

"Yeah, me too." Marvel agreed. Cato almost groaned.

"She was going to die anyway. She wasn't that good of a fighter." Clove put in.

"Yeah, you guys will just miss her looks." Maya said. Cato frowned. Looks? As if Glimmer had any. She was the most unattractive girl he'd ever seen. Now Daisy on the other han- Cato shook his head again and then kicked a rock with his foot. He was in a bad mood.

"Okay so let's see, we have the two 11s left and that foxy girl. Oh and the healer and that shortie from 12 as well. That means we have only five people left. That's good; I bet the easiest would be the girl from 11 and the two 12s." Clove said.

Maya nodded her head. "Yeah, that shortie from 12 is only good at crying. He'll be easy to kill."

"Do we have to kill the healer?" Marvel asked. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "I mean she's kind of cute." Marvel turned red. Maya rolled her eyes. "For once Marvel, stop going after girls because of their looks."

"Hey, he does have a point." Chase, the boy from District 4, backed Marvel. Clove groaned. "Not you too." Chase shrugged.

"But it's true. Why don't we ask her to join us?" Marvel asked.

"She's a healer not a fighter. She would just get us killed." Maya answered.

"Yeah and she's too friendly with 11 anyway. I really think something's going on between her and that Thresh guy." Clove put in. Cato cringed.

"Nah, she's not the romantic type. She's more the children type." Maya said. "She's the only one who's friendly with the girl from 11 and also that guy from 12. I'm pretty sure he's younger then her, he's like only 14."

Marvel shrugged. "I like children types." Cato nearly killed him.

"Marvel just chill okay. Glimmer's death really did something to you. You need to stop thinking about girls for once in your life." Maya said.

"I only think about attractive girls. Not plain old any girl. Like you would know, you're ugly." Marvel crossed his arms. Maya took her knife out and pointed it at Marvel. "What did you just say?"

"Hey, you two stop fighting. Save your strength for the losers." Clove said. Maya glared at Marvel and then put her knife away. They continued walking. Cato's thoughts kept venturing back to Daisy. They reached the Cornacopia where they had set the bombs. Chase was the one who led them through the trap. They sat down in the shade. Marvel took out his spear and ran his hand over it. He loved spears. Cato rubbed his eyes. They sat there for a long time in silence. Cato was frowning, Clove was playing with her knife, Maya was thinking of a plan, Marvel was looking at his spear and Chase was keeping watch. That was when they saw the smoke.


	7. Chapter 7: Flower and Heart

Daisy and Cato were having nightmares. Every night since they had separated, they would find themselves awake, afraid to sleep because their nightmares would haunt them. Daisy's nightmares made her wake up crying and Cato's nightmares made him wake up in cold sweat. When he awoke, he would always wonder why he had left Daisy. And when Daisy awoke she would always wonder why she had let Cato leave.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

_Daisy was walking through the forest with a baby in her arms. A small crying baby who seemed hungry. Cato appeared and told Daisy to run. She looked at him with hollow eyes, not understanding what he was saying. Suddenly two knives flew through the air and ran deep into Daisy's chest. She fell lifeless in Cato's arms. Cato looked at the baby and was shocked to see blue eyes so much like his own and then he saw those eyes close, forever. _

He woke up.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

_Cato's eyes widened as a spear ran through his stomach and he fell back. He saw Daisy looking at him furiously. "I hate you!" She yelled before disappearing. And Cato was alone, alone as he died. _

He woke up.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

_Daisy was falling. Falling into darkness. Someone grabbed her hands and attempted to keep her from falling. And then those fingers slipped and she was falling again. The last thing she remembered was blue eyes. Haunting blue eyes. And then she hit the ground and never got up again._

She woke up.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

_Tears, there were so many tears. And Daisy cried as she held onto Cato's cold hand. He was gone, he was dead. And Daisy died too. Slowly, slowly inside as Cato's blood stained her dress and mixed with her own. Her own black blood._

She woke up.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Cato sat awake, looking at the fire. He wondered why he had left Daisy. Why he had left the one person who he cared about. Why he had left the one girl who had made a difference in Cato's life. He stared into the fire and saw her face. Her black hair was loose and her big brown eyes were so innocent, so pure. She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers that had made Cato melt countless of times. And then her smile disappeared and Cato watched her face turn into embers and he sighed. He finally admitted it to himself, he missed her. Not like he missed his sisters or his mother. He missed her like he couldn't live without her. Like he needed her for his every breath. And Cato continued to look into the fire, trying to imagine life without Daisy. Trying to imagine life without his flower. The flower whose petals were slowly falling off.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Why? Daisy wondered. Why had he left her? She watched the moon and cried silently, hoping that Cato would appear from behind the bushes and take her into his arms, the only place she felt safe. He had left her. Her only hope of living had left her and she cried, just like she had in her nightmares. Crying and hoping for hope. And then she felt angry. Angry at him for leaving her alone. Angry at herself for letting him go. Angry at the world for taking him away. And then she wiped her tears, in attempt to forget. But it was useless and more tears cascaded down her cheeks. She looked at the full moon and saw his face. His blond hair was falling over his forehead and his blue eyes were twinkling. He was smiling, that wonderful smile of his that filled her with warmth. And then his smile disappeared and Daisy saw the moon again. She lay down on the ground and closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again, he would be there. But he wasn't and Daisy lay alone, listening to the beating of her heart and the rustling of the wind in the trees. Daisy tried to imagine life without Cato. Tried to imagine life without her heart. The heart which was slowly breaking.


	8. Chapter 8: He Has To Die

**A/N: I will try to finish the story before summer vacation ends. At the very most, it might exceed one or two days but probably not. I have about four or five updates left. **

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

"Daisy we need to get food." Rue said. Daisy nodded. "How's your leg?"

"Its fine, it just hurts a bit when I put pressure on it." Rue answered. Daisy had made an ointment for both Rue's leg and her chest wound. It had worked wonders and there was only a slight pain left in both wounds. "How are we going to get the food? The Careers will be there." Daisy said, remembering Cato. Every time she thought of him, her heart started to do weird things. It had only been three days since he had left and she missed him.

"Why don't we set a decoy? Like we could set a fire at one end of the forest while we're really at the other end. When the Careers see the fire, they'll go towards it. Then I'll go and get some food." Rue explained. Daisy nodded. "That's a good idea. And then we'll meet up in the clearing."

"Alright, let's go." Rue got up and Daisy got up too. Daisy hugged Rue one last time and then they separated. Daisy quickly started a huge fire. As soon as the firewood had burst into flames, Daisy quickly left the area and ran through the woods quietly. She reached the other end of the forest and sat down behind the bushes. Daisy saw the mountain of supplies and then her eyes found the Careers. Her heart beat quickened when she saw Cato. He was staring off in the distance with a frown on his face and a far away look in his eyes. His sword was in his lap. That's when Clove jumped up. She pointed towards the smoke and Cato's frown deepened. He said something to a boy who Daisy remembered was in District 4. The rest of the Careers left, leaving the boy there. Daisy saw Rue silently come out from behind the bush. She jumped from one place to another and then reached the mountain. She quickly took out some food and hopped back to her hiding place. Daisy smiled at Rue's intelligence. She had known where the bombs were buried without even seeing them. Daisy crept from her hiding place and started walking to the clearing.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

There was no one at the fire. The Careers were angry that someone had set them up.

"Why don't we split up?" Clove asked. "Whoever it was couldn't have gone far."

"Yeah good idea. I'm going this way." Marvel turned around and started walking with his spear out. Clove went in the opposite direction and Cato and Maya turned left and right. Cato had his sword out and he was walking casually through the forest. Suddenly he sensed that someone was near. He turned around but saw nothing. He frowned and continued walking.

"C-Cato?" A voice came. Cato whirled around and saw Daisy. Her eyes welled up with tears and she flung her arms around his waist. Cato stumbled back a bit, surprised by the sudden burst of emotions that went on in his heart. His sword fell from his hand and he wrapped his arms around Daisy, breathing in the familiar scent of daisies. "Don't leave me again." Daisy whispered. Cato smiled. "No. Never." He kissed the top of her head.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Clove was wandering around in the forest. She had no idea what to be looking for. There certainly wasn't anyone around here. She sighed as her thoughts drifted off to Cato. She wondered why he kept shaking his head and frowning. His mind seemed to be preoccupied by something. Suddenly Clove spotted two figures at a distance and she hid behind a tree. Peeking out, she nearly gasped. The healer from 12 flung her arms around Cato. She watched as Cato's sword dropped and he hugged her back. She watched as he kissed the top of her head. Clove's eyebrows furrowed. What was going on? She continued to watch from behind the tree. The healer buried her face in Cato's shirt. He pulled her closer and said something. The healer pulled back and answered him. Cato smiled, a real smile, and wiped away the healer's tears. The healer stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, her lips lingering there for a while. Cato rubbed her cheek where Clove could see there were three long wounds. He looked at her in a way which Clove had never seen before. There was love in his eyes and they were watery as if he was trying to stop his tears and at the same time his smile was filled with happiness. He bent down and kissed the healer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Clove's eyes widened in shock and something burned inside of her. The healer looked up at Cato and smiled. She said something and Cato kissed her again. After they pulled apart, Cato put a hand on the healer's stomach. Clove frowned. Why would he touch her stomach? Suddenly Clove saw it and gasped. The cloth had formed a small bump underneath Cato's hand. A small _baby _bump. And Clove had a pretty good idea who the father was. She was angry. She was angry at Cato for deceiving her, for cheating on her. Clove gritted her teeth as she saw Cato kiss the healer again and again and then she made a decision. She pulled out a knife and took aim. It was a perfect shot, a clean shot. She knew it would be tough to let go of the knife. But deep inside she knew Cato had to die.


	9. Chapter 9: Four Deaths

Cato pulled Daisy closer, holding on to her as if she was his life. But then again, maybe she was. There was no one else in the world. It was just him and her, together, like they were supposed to be. Cato lifted her face and kissed her. His lips felt perfect on hers and he was gentle. It wasn't like the kisses he had shared with other girls. Because those kisses were plain, ordinary and without fireworks. This one was to tell her how much he needed her. How much they belonged to each other. Cato didn't know how long the kiss lasted but when they pulled apart, they were gasping for breath. He bent his head to kiss her again but she put her finger on his lips. After a while, she placed her lips gently on his and they kissed again. Cato had never been this happy. He felt complete for once in his life. This time, the kiss lasted longer. When they broke apart, Cato placed his forehead on hers and smiled. Daisy looked into his blue eyes and smiled back. They held each other and looked into each other's eyes. Daisy had never seen more beautiful blue eyes and Cato had never seen warmer brown eyes. Daisy closed her eyes. She let her face fall on Cato's neck and she kissed it as Cato smelled her soft hair. They were lost in their own world. Their own perfect world.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Clove lifted her knife a bit higher and got ready to throw it. Suddenly someone's body crushed onto hers. She fell back on the ground as Thresh loomed over her. He picked her up by her collar, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't you dare try to hurt her." He scowled. Clove looked at him with wide eyes. "I wasn't trying to hurt her!"

"As if." Thresh sneered. He wasn't going to let anyone kill Daisy. She didn't deserve to die; she was too young, too full of life. And she was his only friend. Thresh pulled out a long knife. Clove's eyes widened more and she tried to get out of Thresh's steel-like grip. Thresh gripped her shirt collar tighter as Clove struggled to breathe.

"Cato!" Clove yelled. "Cato!"

Cato heard her screams and turned around. He saw Thresh and Clove and he grabbed his sword. "Shit." He mumbled as he ran towards the two figures. Daisy's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She ran after Cato. Thresh pushed the knife into Clove's stomach and she fell.

_**Boom.**_

Cato saw her fall and he gritted his teeth. He turned towards Thresh.

"No! Cato no!" Daisy screamed.

But it was too late. Cato thrust the sword into Thresh's chest. He pulled the sword out and Thresh fell. Daisy's eyes filled with tears and she pushed Cato aside. She knelt near Thresh and felt his heartbeat. He was still alive.

"Thresh? Thresh?" Daisy called. Thresh opened his eyes slowly and coughed; blood came out of his mouth. "Flower?"

"Thresh it's going to be okay. Look I'll make you some ointment." Daisy said desperately, trying to stop her tears.

"Promise... Promise me you won't die." Thresh managed to say.

"I promise. Come on Thresh, keep breathing. You can do this." Daisy encouraged as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Promise me Rue will get home alive. She's too... too young."

"I promise Thresh." Daisy held Thresh's hand as it began turning cold. She shook his arm.

"Thresh? Thresh?" Daisy said.

"When you go... go on the tour, meet Rose. Tell her I loved her." Thresh's eyes began to close.

"No Thresh, Thresh you can live. Come on I'll get you some ointment. Please don't die."

"Everyone has to die. Flower, tell Rue that she is meant to be the Victor. She might... might be small but she's an amazing... an amazing fighter." Thresh chuckled a bit. Daisy just kept nodding. His head fell to the side and his eyes fully closed. Daisy's eyes widened and she shook Thresh gently.

"Thresh? Thresh?" Her voice was barely a whisper and she was crying.

_**Boom. **_

"No. No Thresh no. Not you. Please not you." Daisy whispered as she buried her face in her hands and cried. And she kept crying as Thresh's body was lifted. Cato bent down near her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and his heart broke at the sight of her tears. Her eyes were swollen and she was slightly whimpering. Cato wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his shirt as more tears ascended down her cheeks. Cato let her cry. They sat there silently, Cato remembering Clove and Daisy remembering Thresh. Suddenly, they both heard a scream. They turned their heads towards the sound as another scream filled the air. Daisy heard her name. She quickly got up.

"It's Rue." She said and started running in the direction of the scream. Cato was right behind her. Daisy heard Rue screaming her name. She ran and ran until she came across a tall tree. Rue had a net over her and she was crying. Daisy fell on her knees and started undoing the ropes. She freed Rue, who jumped on her. Daisy pulled her closer and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Rue. It's okay, you're safe." Daisy said soothingly and rubbed Rue's back.

"D-Daisy, I want to go home. I miss Mommy and Daddy." Rue whispered. Cato looked away.

"It's going to be okay. You'll go home soon." Daisy reassured.

"Daisy do you miss your mommy and daddy?" Rue asked. Daisy continued rubbing her back.

"I don't have a daddy." Daisy answered and Cato frowned. "But I do miss my mommy."

"What happened to your daddy?"

"He died, in the games. Two months before I was born." Daisy smiled sadly. She pulled out her locket and opened it. "This is my dad and mom." She showed Rue the pictures. Rue smiled. She seemed to have calmed down. "Your mom is very pretty. You look like her." Rue said and Daisy smiled. Daisy pulled Rue closer and rocked her. Cato saw the tears in Daisy's eyes. He turned suddenly when he heard a noise. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Marvel. Cato heard Rue's whimper and he turned around. Marvel's spear ran through her stomach, and Daisy stared in horror at the spear. Cato threw his sword right through Marvel, slicing him. He fell onto the ground.

_**Boom.**_

"Rue?" Daisy said as she began to cry for the second time. Rue collapsed in front of Daisy. Daisy pulled her onto her lap. "Rue, please don't leave me." Daisy whispered. A tear slipped down Rue's cheek. "Daisy, can you sing?" Rue asked. Daisy nodded. She began singing in a soft voice. Rue smiled sadly and looked up at Daisy as another tear slipped down her cheek. When the song finished, Rue's head fell on Daisy's lap. Her eyes went blank. Daisy laid her head on Rue's cheek and cried. Cried for the younger sister who she had just lost.

_**Boom.**_

Daisy kissed Rue's forehead and closed her eyes. She placed her softly on the ground and got up. She started picking white flowers. Cato watched as she wiped her tears and picked more flowers and then started crying again. She sat next to Rue and placed the flowers around her. In the end, she took a small bunch and put them in Rue's hands. Throughout, she cried. After she was done, she sat and stared at Rue's body, her tears increasing until they blinded her. And then she screamed. She let her sadness and pain and hurt ignite the scream. Cato pulled her into his arms and she screamed again, crying and just wanting the nightmare to end. She screamed twice, wanting the Capitol to know how much she hated all of them. Cato pressed her against his chest, holding her tightly as silent tears ran down his own cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10: Hope and Love

Daisy hadn't said a word since Rue's death. She stood silently and stared off into the distance with her arms tightly around herself. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes had lost their light. She ate nothing and completely ignored her surroundings. Slowly, she looked down and collapsed on her knees. Cato was instantly at her side. He pulled her into his arms.

"Cato why? Why? She was only twelve. She'd only lived for twelve years. She was a child. Thresh was misunderstood. No one knew him. He was so sweet. Why? Why does the Capitol do this? How can they enjoy this? How can they watch?" Daisy cried onto Cato's shoulder.

"I don't know why. I don't know." He replied slowly. He held her close. Just as he pulled Daisy closer, he heard the snap of a twig. He turned around and saw Chase and Maya. They stared at him with confused looks.

"Cato what are you doing with _her_?" Maya asked as she twirled her knife in her hand. That's when something snapped inside Cato. He grabbed his sword and thrust it into Maya.

_**Boom.**_

Chase didn't even register Maya's death when he felt the sword go through him, still wet with Maya's blood.

_**Boom. **_

Cato turned back to Daisy and took her face in his hands. "I'm going to get you both out of here. I'm done with this fucking game." And he was. He kissed Daisy and hugged her. He had finally snapped.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Silvia watched Cato kill Maya and Chase without hesitation. She had been right, Cato was changing. And in a worse way. Shine shook her head sadly.

"We warned him." Silvia said slowly.

"He snapped. Even he has a breaking point." Shine put in.

"He'll never be the same again." Silvia paused before continuing. "He's broken."

"There's no hope for him."

"No there is. Let's just pray that Daisy realizes that too."

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

It was mid-afternoon when Daisy and Cato heard the cannon. They frowned and shared confused looks. Finally, Cato stood up and pulled Daisy gently to her feet.

"There's only one tribute left." Cato muttered. He turned around but Daisy stopped him and pulled him closer.

"Cato, you're hurting." She said softly.

"Anyone would be. After everything."

"Cato I'm here. I'm here for you. I always will be. I promise." Daisy hugged Cato. He sighed and placed his face in her hair. After a while, Daisy pulled back and wiped Cato's tears. "You do realize I will die. Eventually." Cato said.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. Only one of us can survive."

"Then I will die with you."

"No, you have to live. For the baby."

"We'll be together won't we? In heaven. Me, you and the baby."

"It-"

"Cato I'm not going to let you die. If you die, I die."

Cato smiled after a while. "So we won't be giving the Capitol a Victor? I'd love to see their faces. But still, I'm not going to let you die."

"Cato-"

"End of discussion. Don't bring it up again." Cato turned away with a frown on his face. Daisy took his hand and held it tightly. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it. Cato looked at her. "I just can't stay mad at you." He said while shaking his head. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. They were just two lovers in a forest, trying to fight a power that they knew would win. But they still had hope. They still had hope and love. And that's what kept them alive.


	11. Chapter 11: Fatherless

Cato said he would return by nightfall. But he hadn't. He said he would get some food and come back. He hadn't. Daisy waited in the clearing where Cato had left her a bow and arrow. It was already dark and she hadn't lit a fire yet. Suddenly, Daisy heard a scream. It was a girl's scream and then Daisy heard dogs. Her eyes widened as she heard a few dogs bark and howl. Then everything was silent and Daisy heard a cannon go off. Daisy clutched the bow in her hand and an arrow in the other. She heard something in the bushes and she got up quickly and backed against a tree. Three mutts burst from behind the bush and Daisy screamed. The first mutt attacked her and she kicked him with full force. It fell back a few feet and the other two dogs bore their teeth at Daisy. She gasped as she saw Thresh's and Rue's eyes look back at her. The one with Rue's eyes barked and lunged at Daisy. She screamed again and turned around. She started to run and she heard the dogs run behind her. There were at least five dogs behind her. Daisy ran and ran, not knowing in which direction she was running. She arrived at the small stream and she quickly hopped from stone to stone. Her foot slipped on the last slippery moss covered stone and she fell onto the other side of the stream, barely missing the water. Daisy gritted her teeth as she tried to get up. A dog with Clove's eyes attacked her and she fell back, letting out another scream. She waited for the dog to bite her, to feel the pain. But it never came. She heard the dog let out a painful howl and then flop down next to her. The other dogs were in the water, trying to cross. Cato grabbed Daisy's arm and pulled her up. He took her hand and ran, pulling Daisy along. They didn't look back, they just ran. The mutts were still behind them and occasionally one would howl. Daisy saw the Cornacopia ahead and she let out a sigh. Cato quickly climbed the Cornacopia and helped Daisy up. The dogs reached the edge and tried to jump to the top but they didn't make it. Cato pulled Daisy closer and she buried her face in his shirt, trying to get the image of Thresh's murderous eyes out of her mind. The mutts howled and barked, each time sending a shiver up Daisy's and Cato's spines. Daisy trembled softly as she thought of Thresh and Rue and Cato rubbed her back gently. They were up there for hours. Daisy terrified and Cato looking away as the dogs tried to attack them. Finally, a ray of sunshine peaked through the trees, followed by another. And then the dogs were gone. No where in sight. Cato looked around and frowned before tapping Daisy on the shoulder. She looked up into his blue eyes and he smiled slightly.

"They're gone." He said slowly and Daisy pulled back. She looked around and frowned, just like Cato had a few seconds ago. Cato grabbed his sword and jumped down from the Cornacopia. He held out his arms to Daisy and helped her down. After circling the Cornacopia, he was convinced the dogs were gone.

"We're the only one's left." Daisy said. Cato looked at her and his eyes widened in surprise and then he nodded. "One of us has to die." Cato's voice was low. Daisy looked down. Cato continued. "It has to be me."

"No. No you're not dying." Daisy said as she felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Daisy-"

"No. Cato _no_." A tear slipped down Daisy's cheek. Cato turned towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. Daisy pushed him away.

"Daisy-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Daisy screamed. "NO!"

"Just listen to me." Cato said and Daisy pushed him away again.

"NO!" Daisy buried her face in her hands and cried. She felt Cato wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. After a while, Daisy pulled away.

"Do you want to leave me?" Daisy asked.

"No I don't." Cato answered while looking down.

"My father left me. He promised my mother he would come back for her and me. He left her and he left me. I was all alone. I had my mother but I didn't have a father. That's what's going to happen to our baby. He or she will be fatherless. Just like me. I know what it's like to not have a dad. It hurts. It pains to see all of the other kids running to their fathers and hugging them and kissing them. I never had a father and you... you're taking that away from my baby too. My baby will be _fatherless._" Daisy looked at Cato with tears running down her cheeks. Cato looked at her and she saw the tears glinting in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Cato whispered. "But there's nothing else to do. Only one of us can win."

"No, both of us can." Daisy said. "We can die together."

"No Daisy, I'm not letting you die."

"And I'm not letting you die."

They stood there. Daisy with silent tears falling down her cheeks and Cato with his arms crossed. And then Cato took a knife out of his pocket. He looked at Daisy as her eyes widened in shock. Closing his eyes tightly, Cato plunged the knife in his stomach.


	12. Chapter 12: Six

"NO!" Daisy screamed. Cato fell to the ground and Daisy ran to him, pulling him onto her lap. "Cato? Cato? CATO?" Daisy cried frantically. Cato looked at her with watery eyes.

"Daisy." He whispered. Daisy's tears fell on his shirt and she shook her head. "You'll be fine. You'll be fine. You won't die." Daisy said as she pressed Cato's jacket on the wound.

"Cato why? Why would you do this to me?" Daisy asked, barely seeing Cato as her tears blinded her.

"You... have to w-win." Cato gasped out.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Daisy screamed. "WHY? CATO WHY? I DON'T WANT TO WIN! ALL I WANT IS YOU! YOU!" Daisy's voice dropped to a whisper. "All I ever wanted was you."

Cato touched Daisy's cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"I love you. I've always loved you. Even when you tried to kill me and when you came to my room even though you weren't allowed to. And- and when you left me to be with the Careers, I still loved you." Daisy said as she choked up.

"I know baby. I love you too." Cato whispered. Daisy felt her heart ripping apart and then she saw the knife on the grass next to Cato. She laid Cato gently down on the grass and grabbed the knife. Cato's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth.

"Daisy no." Cato said. Daisy looked at him and kissed him. Then she took the knife and held it above her chest. Just as she was about to plunge it near her heart, a voice came on.

"Wait." The announcer said. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I announce the Victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Cato Irone from District 2 and Daisy Stem from District 12."

The knife fell from Daisy's hand and her mouth dropped open. She quickly closed her mouth and jumped on Cato, crushing him in a hug.

"We did it. We won." Cato whispered. Cato winced when Daisy's arm hit his wound. Daisy pulled back. "Yeah, we did it."

Cato kissed Daisy. "We're going home."

"Yes we are." Daisy said and hugged Cato again. The hovercraft came and Daisy and Cato were taken away. Cato was instantly taken to the emergency room while Daisy was taken for a check up. Daisy was given a shot and she drifted off into unconsciousness.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Thresh Irone was born on a beautiful fall afternoon. He was named after a hero. Surprisingly, Effie was the first to hold him as his father tried to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Daisy held him next and kissed his soft little cheeks. Cato was still crying and he looked at Thresh with a proud gaze. Because he was their gift. Their gift for surviving the games and the horrors of the Arena. Cato finally wiped his tears and kissed Daisy before holding Thresh. He was perfect.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

"Daddy, 'resh won't give me my dolly back." 3 year old Rue complained to her father. Cato chuckled before picking up Rue and walking to the front yard where Thresh was hiding behind a few bushes. He smiled before placing Rue down. "Thresh." Cato called and a two year old boy crept out from his hiding place. His blue eyes were big and he looked at Cato in an innocent way. "Give Rue her doll back." Cato said and Thresh scrunched up his face before shaking his head. "Thresh." Cato's voice was more demanding now. Thresh grumbled and handed Rue her doll.

"Daddy, why don't I 'ave a dolly?" Thresh asked and Cato raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're a boy. And boys have other toys." Cato explained.

"Like what Daddy?" Thresh looked up at Cato.

"Like swords and spears and guns. We're supposed to like blood and-" Cato was cut off by a voice.

"You did not just tell your 2 year old son about liking blood."

Cato whirled around and smiled nervously when he saw Daisy standing there with her arms crossed. Thresh grinned. "Yes Mommy!" He answered and Cato bit his lip. His wife was going to murder him. Daisy narrowed her eyes. Just then Rue whacked Thresh on the top of his head with her doll. "That's for taking my dolly!" She exclaimed and Thresh ran after her, the two of them disappearing into the house. Cato looked back at Daisy whose eyes were now sad. "Hey, what happened?" He asked.

"She looks so much like Thresh." Daisy answered and Cato nodded before hugging her. He remembered the victory tour, when they had met Rose, Thresh's lover. She had given them her and Thresh's daughter who Daisy had named Rue. Rose was afraid her daughter would get reaped and she knew Daisy and Cato would keep her safe.

"Now what were you telling Thresh?" Daisy asked. "Uh... that he should avoid things like swords and spears." Cato answered with a nervous smile. Daisy raised an eyebrow and he kissed her. He placed a hand on her protruding belly. "Well at least I'll be able to teach this guy some sword fighting."

"Not in your life." Daisy replied. Cato chuckled before kissing Daisy again.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Daisy and Cato had six kids. Rue, Thresh, Luke, Matthew, Max and Lilly. They were a family. A perfect family who loved each other. And one day, when all of their kids were grown, Daisy and Cato told them a story. About a girl from District twelve and a boy from District two. And how that girl and boy fell in love. And how their love helped them survive.

**The End. **


End file.
